mechanics of memories
by sky.scapes
Summary: What resided in their hearts -- their feelings, their soul, their memories -- would claim differently.


Whoa, my first posted work, this is insane!

My brother is replaying Kingdom Hearts II and I was reminded of how much I loved Twilight Town and how painful the beginning is for Roxas. This hasn't been beta'd, and it was written on a whim, but I hope you enjoy it. :) So kick back, relax, and read a Twilight Town oneshot with a lot of Olette and some Roxas.

The Kingdom Hearts series is definitely not mine since it belongs to Disney and Square Enix.

* * *

.  
- - -

The days are long and lethargic as the concrete pavement of Twilight Town slowly meander their way through the streets. The constant afterglow of the setting sun absorbed the buildings and the residents in an everlasting warm light, providing an eternal sense of warmth and splendor.

For the Usual Spot gang, the recent days have been no different compared to the last few. From their Usual Spot, to their usual antics, to their usual rivalry with Seifer, to their usual money-making schemes, and to their usual sea-salt ice-creams on top of the town clock tower and train station. It would always be _HaynerPenceOlette_, _HaynerPenceOlette_, _HaynerPenceOlette_, no matter what... at least in their minds. What resided in their hearts -- their feelings, their soul, their memories -- would claim differently. Maybe that would explain the extra bars of ice-cream, the extra train ticket, the opponent Hayner never had when playing darts, the partner Pence lost had when going on his photography escapades, and the helper Olette wanted when shopping and doing homework.

Moreover, maybe it would explain why their hearts would feel so empty, even when together on the best days of their summer.

.  
- - -

That boy, Sora, was strange.

_Why did he have the blue crystal? Why did he have Olette's homemade money bag? Why did he cry when he was leaving after meeting them for the first time?_

Why did _they _feel so drawn to Sora?

No one mentioned it; however, Hayner, Pence, and Olette knew that he would always provide something for the group that they felt that they otherwise missed. He didn't just play darts with Hayner, or go on photography lessons with Pence, or assist Olette when shopping, he also gave this _push _that didn't seem to happen when he wasn't around. The ideas certainly weren't tangible, but it wouldn't matter to them as their legs swung out over the twilight horizon as they enjoyed their dripping ice-cream and slowly ticking present.

.  
- - -

Hayner claims that, "He loves sea-salt ice-cream as much as we do," while nodding affirmatively, "that's why we liked him so much at first. Also, he's capable of beating up Seifer, that makes him a-okay in my book!"

Pence assures that, "It's not just because of that," he thinks while his gaze wanders skyward, "he's just a good guy! He just works with all of us really well."

Olette isn't very sure of either of their suggestions and pondering, but she's very sure of how the group feels around Sora, especially herself. She's attracted to his charisma and actions and genuineness, but she ignores it when Sora manages to pull off a perfect 360° spin on his first try, his pensive face when helping her with homework, or whenever she sees another boy in his place.

.  
- - -

The new boy, Olette gathers, can be likened to Sora in so many different ways. The messes of hair _(jumbled spikes and bangs)_, the way they moved_ (fluid and deliberate),_ the way they talked _(similar inflictions and sweet laughter)_, and their dark, clear sky eyes. She does not understand until one night she awakens from a dream, sitting straight up with a hand outstretched before her as a name is ready is ready to roll off the tip of her tongue, despite her trembling frame, almost as smoothly as the name _Sora_.

She doesn't bring it up to her friends the next day, but everyone notices the same amount of anxiety in her. Luckily, Sora, who always manages to dispel any negativity, decides to show up that day with Kairi and Riku, for whom the Usual Spot has acquired a new couch.

Olette decides to casually bring up her dreams of the fabricated boy to Kairi as they watch Riku, Hayner, and Sora spar with the struggle bats. Kairi is silent as Olette sees her bite the insides of her cheeks, and Olette swears that she can see the clockwork turning in her mind. Finally, Kairi admits, "There are so many things that we still aren't sure about, even though Sora, Riku and I have been traveling around the worlds. I really can't tell you much... " she trails off, but adds on, feeling guilty seeing Olette's dejected face, "Riku... he might be able to tell you more. But be careful, okay?"

.  
- - -

Talking to Riku shouldn't be a big deal, after all, she has done it before a few times. However, it's so much more difficult this time as she approaches him with the heavy questions in mind _--who is he? what is he? how is he connected to us?-- _as he greets her in the back alley. They walk into the Usual Spot together, chatting about Riku's journeys with Kairi and Sora and Olette's time with Pence and Hayner.

She brings up the possibility of everyone taking a photo together in front of the Haunted Mansion, as keepsakes for everyone, and she notices Riku flinch slightly at the mention of the abandoned house. Suddenly feeling braver than she did just a moment ago, Olette then begins talking about the girl in the window and the mysterious picture of Hayner, Pence, herself, and that illusionary boy that Sora kept. With each new fact, she watches Riku flinch, but sees him tense at the mention of the boy.

"Olette," he states calmly, "don't worry about it, okay?

He knows something, she knows he does.

"Yes, but it's not exactly as simple as you think."

But she wants to know -- no, she _needs_ to know.

Sighing yet again, Riku finds that he's unable to look at her in the eyes as he begins, "He's someone that you would get along with pretty well. He's strong too, he could probably win the Struggle Tournaments easily, hands down. He's good at skateboarding too, and that's about it."

The answers hardly answer her questions.

"Olette," he says wearily, ""I'm sorry, I really am. It's just that, I'm in no position to help you. I don't know what else to do... "

Olette begins to feel a certain atmosphere around Riku, one that seemed to pull her in and incase he in the same tiredness that Riku possessed. She could almost taste the shadows that used to plague him and the regret in his heart rings through her ears. Realizing that she that she could not get anything more out of him, they sit quietly together on the old musty couch, his weight gently pressed against her shoulder, and watch the light filter through the vents until they both fall asleep in the afternoon radiance.

.  
- - -

This was her final chance. She'd been trying to avoid it since the beginning, but she had no more options left. The following hour, she invites Sora up Central Station for some ice-cream and sight-seeing, but she knows that he could sense her weariness and confusion. As their ice-cream enters its final drips, she asks him about the enigmatic boy, he smiles and admires the rooftops and streets of Twilight Town.

"He is whatever he is to _you_, Olette," he tells her while keeping his eyes on the town, "it doesn't matter what other people say or what other people think. If he's special to you, well," he turns to face her, "then that's all that matters."

She is frozen at the of his statement because she swears that she sees the boy again in Sora's place. She swears that she sees his crystal blue eyes and golden blond hair and sweet smile in place of Sora's during the last part of his advice. She swears she hears him say "Olette," says the boy, "just believe, and it'll all be okay," before fading away once again.

Sora lets Olette rest on his shoulder, as she can only turn down and watch the slow falling drips of ice-cream hit the steep tiles of the ground below.

.  
- - -

Everyone knows that Olette likes craft making, especially sewing, so no one questions her as she makes another pouch. However, what no one knows is what the pouch is for.

When she finishes, she asks for the blue crystal and photo that Sora held, and he hands it over without question, a knowing smile playing on his lips. She inserts the items into her newly made pouch and adds an additional letter of her own and silently pulls on the draw strings tightly. She knows her destination and her purpose as she sits on the bench in the train station in Sunset Terrace. She ignores the gazes and questions of the passerby's and politely turns down their offers of help and direction.

She knows what to do when her train, the Ghost Train, arrives. Ghost Train is a royal hue of purple with bright colors of light on the outside and inside. She doesn't even know how she recognizes it other than the nagging assumption in the back of her mind. Slowly stepping onto the stairs, she makes her way to the back of the car and places her pouch on the very last seat of the car. The seat's velvet is soft and smooth as she runs her hands over the material. She watches the streams of light bounce around the car, inhales the clear air, and soaks in the gentle warmth.

Finished, Olette walks off the train and feels strangely accomplished just from standing in a lonely train.

.  
- - -

Sunset Hill provides most beautiful scenes in all of Twilight Town, which meant the best lookout the as well.

Olette finds herself running along the cobbled twists and turns of Sunset Terrace as she races to Sunset Hill, her heart is not just beating from the exercise. No, she feels an excitement that she's never felt before, a gut feeling that she cannot explain. One where the outcome is sure to rival the anticipation of it all. When she reaches the top, she leans over the fence and waits for any sign of locomotive life.

She first hears the wailing horn and then the hurried rush of mechanics. Looking over the edge, she feels the burst of air against her face as she watches the empty train rush beneath the tunnel and away into the distance. The weather and day has technically been like any other day she has experienced during the whole summer, but Olette finally has the peace and answers she's been wanting for ages. She can feel herself taking in the glimmering rays of the setting sun and she can still hear the train giving its final goodbye. Her mind is free and a single though escapes from the back of her mind onto the top of her tongue. The clouds are moving by at leisurely pace and the twilight sky is melding into the landscape of the rolling hills and the setting horizon is as far away from her as the boy in her heart is.

_"Roxas."_

Olette has never felt more alive in her life.

.  
- - -

.end.


End file.
